Fateful Temptation
by Write1more
Summary: What happens when our favorite Heroine turns rouge? What happens when Voldermort sets his sights on the famous Hermione Granger. Will light win over darkness? Or will the powerful Dark lord triumph and get what he wants? Set during the 6th book.
1. Hermione's Torture chapter 1

Wormtail slowly dragged the unconscious girl up the stairs, it was a slow process but his lord had demanded her. Wormtail was nursing quite a few small bruises from the girl he had subdued. She was a quick thinker and a fast one with a wand, no wonder the Dark lord wanted her. After dragging her across the long hallway he made his way into a small room. A single chair and hearthrug faced a gently burning fire. A hooded figure stood in front of the fire, his long, white hands hooked around the mantel.

"Ah, Wormtail…. Took you long enough" the man said in an abnormally high pitched voice, he turned in time to see his servant shudder. He looked at the girl at wormtail's feet, and then looked back

"She struggled." He said, not at all making it a question.

Wormtail whimpered, "y…yes m'lord." He said with another shake. Voldermort laughed. He bent down next to the girl and lifted her into a sitting position; she was rather beautiful for a nasty little mudblood. He pointed his wand at her and muttered "Incarcerous" Thick black ropes snaked out of Voldermort's wand and up the girl, binding her arms down the length of her upper body. He looked pleased and then muttered the counter curse for his sleeping charm, she awoke with a start and upon seeing the cloaked man there, taking him for another death eater, she screamed and kicked him the face, Wormtail drew in an audible breath. The girl was stunned as the man laughed. Her hairs stood on end; the laugh was high pitched, and frosted with hate.

The hooded figure grabbed his captive by the hair and pulled her to her feet, she winced in pain but held her tongue. Wormtail followed his master down the stairs and down another flight into the dungeons where he flung the girl into the floor; she managed to get her self back into a sitting position and glared at the man.

"Do you know why your here?" The figured asked in mock concern. The girl shivered but didn't answer. "When I ask a question you ANSWER" he said and raised his wand. Drawing an x across his chest and then flinging his wand out again with a quick snap of his wrist, the girl screamed in agony as two huge cuts opened themselves up across her chest, blood gushed through the new rips in her shirt. She choked back tears as she tried to breath, the pain almost intolerably. "Now let's try this again…" he said coolly. "What is your relationship to Harry Potter." The girl looked up and screamed at the man with difficulty,

"I'll never tell you, you will have to kill me before I tell you anything about Harry! You're a liar and a fake! Dumbeldor could kill you EASILY!" Tears rushed down her face from pain and the man's servant gasped once more; stunned. Voldermort kicked the girl in the face with a deafening 'crack'.

"You dare talk back to me?" he said coolly as he raised his wand.

"Crucio" he murmured without a second thought. Erratic screams filled the dungeon as a brown haired girl lay on the floor twitching in agony.

"You will not talk back to me, ever. I am your master!" The man smirked at the girl's pain as he lifted his wand; the screams died.

"Now my pet…. Maybe next time you'll listen." The girl looked livid. Her eyes were mere slits.

"You'll pay for this! Harry Potter will make you pay!" Voldermort had turned his back to the girl, but upon the mention of his foe he whipped back around, nastily retorting back.

"Harry Potter is mine, and will soon be dead, perhaps another lesson or two on behavior?" Voldermort did not wait for an answer as he lifted his wand once more, continuing his torture.

Hermione's body was pale and blood had crusted itself sporadically around her arm as if she had been victim to a dog who had shaken off red paint. Numerous welts and cuts had surfaced all along her torso and abdomen and her skin was exposed in almost every place except those of a nature meant to be kept subdued. The hooded figure slowly glided towards the defiant girl, crouching at her level he hissed,

"Do I need to punish you more?" The girl raised herself up and slowly lifted her face to meet his. Red slits bore into her soul. She couldn't help but feel as if everything she had ever kept secret he could see. With a quick move she spit in his face, or where a face should have been. "You will regret that" he hissed with such venom it made the girl shudder. He raised his wand once more and pointed it at her chest, hissing softly, "crucio," cackling along with the screams admitting from the girl in front of him as she thrashed upon the floor.

Hermione woke in the late evening, wishing she had not. She was bandaged like a mummy and the pain made her want to die. She cursed as she forced herself into a sitting position, tears streaming from her eyes. She worked her legs painfully to push her self into the corner. The hard cement felt so good on her face, cold, slimy, and in some way calming. She placed as much of body onto the cold wall as she could, feeling a relief in pain. Why was this happening, why had the dark lord become so desperate? Was it the fight at the ministry, what harry told them was in the prophecy? He had never dared to mess with a student of Dumbeldor's before, well I guess if you count Malfoy as anything less than scum. What had happened to him, he ran away with Voldermort and his Death Eaters that night, he had to still be with them or—dead. Hermonie gave a shudder as her thoughts stopped, as much as she hated Malfoy, she felt pity for him, he was probably forced into the dark lord's service with threat to his family's lives. Hermonie herd a hollow echo of footsteps on the cement stairs, she tried to sit herself up in a dignified position but the more she moved the more tears came, and she would not be caught crying in front of Voldermort. The steal door opened and smashed into the wall, in it's wake stood Draco Malfoy, holding a traveling cloak.

"Get up, now." He said harshly, but in a quickened tone. Hermione curled closer to the corner, ignoring him. Malfoy grunted and crossed the small holding cell in two strides, coming to stand over top of Hermione.

"Bloody hell Granger," he spat, angry now, "For once in your life stop being a know it all and do as your told!" Hermione looked up at Malfoy again, something was wrong; he wasn't using a demanding voice with her but rather a sort of, plea. What was he up to?

"Well I can't." she said slowly.

Malfoy spat back, "can't what, stand?"

Hermione shook her head up and down, closing her eyes to stop tears of pain from falling. She heard Malfoy's exasperation and then his fingers close around her upper biceps. She let out a holler of pain as she was hoisted to her feet; she would not have stayed up right if Malfoy had not grabbed her again.

"Keep it down would you? Do you want to get caught?" Malfoy asked as he looked Hermione up and down, he lightly touched the long cut on her abdomen but stopped when it went across her chest, Hermione winced, but not with pain, Malfoy's touch was so soft and caring he had given her goose bumps. There was a second when their eyes meet and Hermione felt a whelp of pity for Malfoy. He was clearly hurting. She wondered if he was being held here, but then he wouldn't be allowed to wonder. Her thoughts were interrupted as Malfoy grabbed her upper arm again, this time though; it was a light helping hand instead of a hard, cold one. He led her up the stairs and through the dust encrusted house, the living room to a kitchen through a dinning area and to a back porch. When he creaked open the back door Hermione was amazed to see it was sunny out, she thought it was late in the day, she moved her arm up to block the sun, squinting in it's light. It seemed impossible that this was happening to her, and Malfoy as her savior?

She could not help but voice her concern,

"What, you're going to let me go and I'm going to be over joyed and make my way home, only to have Voldermort pop up from some rock and kill me point blank, like some sort of hunting?" she accused angrily. Malfoy looked revolted,

"Either you want to live and you leave or you can stay and have us both killed. You choose."

Hermione softened her gaze, "why are you helping me? I'm a mudblood remember?" Malfoy actually cracked a smile when he replied,

"Granger, I thought you were the smartest in our grade, I know what it's like to be a captive, to have your parent's lives at the tips of your fingers and one wrong move" he dew his finger across his neck. "Plus, you're not all that bad. Here," He handed Hermione a small chipped tea cup, wrapping the traveling cloak around her neck as she looked at it and traced a finger around a delicate flower.

"On three then." He started, "one,-"

Hermione looked up scared, "wait, Malfoy where are you sending me?" Malfoy didn't reply,

"two," Hermione looked desperate, her voice shook,

"Malfoy please—please wait!" Malfoy was about shout "three" when a pack of death eaters came around the corner, jovially talking about their latest raid when the caught sight of Malfoy and Hermione.

"HEY! What are you doing?" The started to run toward Malfoy who shouted three as Hermione shouted his name,

"Draco, NO!" Her cry was not heard, as there was a tug behind her right nostril. She was spinning endlessly past blurs of colors. She landed hard on her feet and crumpled to the dusty ground, inhaling dirt as she did. She coughed as it got to her lungs. She could hear voices above her, worried, but she did not move. She just lay crumpled on the dirt ground, face first, un-able, and un-willing to move. Why had he done it? Tears of pain and anguish for Malfoy left mud streaks down her cheek. He was dead; they'd surly kill him now, all for her—for her life. Someone was picking her up, large hands, they were so gentle. Her head fit in his one palm. Hermione opened her eyes to see Hagrid looking at her.

"Her'mione, what in gos's nam' happ'in to ya?" Hermione didn't open her mouth but looked up at Hagrid, great tear swells gushing down her face, how could she ever explain what had happened when she herself didn't even know if it was a nightmare? Is this how Harry felt every time something happened to him? Hermione's thoughts stopped, Harry.

"Common, I'll take yah ter Dumbeldor, he'll know wha ter do." Hermione sunk into Hagrid's large arms and closed her eyes. Her dreams milled over what had happened over and over again.


	2. Into the Ministry Chapter 2

"Harry, HARRY!" Harry woke with a start and was shocked to see he was wet, he looked around confused as a blurry red and white blob bounced up and down and around his bed. Slightly amused harry reached for his glasses and the blob became his best mate, Ron.

"Ron, why am I all wet?" he asked bemused. Ron's ears turned scarlet, as he looked crestfallen.

"Well, the twins and I—er…. You wouldn't get up!" he finished lamely. Harry laughed as he noticed the water bucket at the foot of his bed, and two other red head's eyes disappear from the threshold of his wide-open door.

"So today is the big day huh?" Harry asked excitedly as he pulled on a clean, dry T-shirt. Ron looked as though he would explode with compressed excitement.

"Harry, today is not JUST the day! Today is the day we've been waiting for!" Ron gave harry a look of 'duh' as he ran downstairs for breakfast. Harry went to Ron's dusty mirror and made a small clean spot. What was he feeling this time? He knew he could tap into voldermort's mind and Voldermort his, but…this wasn't near as defined as the others had been. Harry smiled wickedly; maybe those stupid occulemency lessons with snape did him some good after all! Harry's thoughts quickly changed to hatred as he thought of snape, he didn't know what it was, but one of these day's Harry was going to get him for still being loyal to Voldermort.

"HARRY DEAR!" Miss Weasley's voice floated up the stairs, a hint of worry carried with it. Harry looked in the mirror one last time; he seemed so pale; and trampled down the stairs as fast as he could, today was the day that Harry and Ron and Ginny would get to go with Mr. Weasley to spend a day in the life of an Auora!

Hermione woke with a start, gasping for air, she had dreamt something odd but could not remember. She pushed herself up onto her bed and realized she wasn't actually in _her_ bed. She was in the all too familiar hospital wing at school. What was she doing here? School hadn't started yet, had it? Could she have forgotten this much? What was happening to her? Hermione brought her hand up to her head when Madam Pompfrey came bustling out of her office. When she caught site of her awoken patient she hurried over to her bedside.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm so happy your up. Let's check how you're healing and all your wounds." Hermione looked at Madam Pompfrey as she undressed Hermione's wraps. She looked down and gasped,

"what—what happened to me?" She muttered. Madam Pompfrey looked up at Hermione,

"well dear," she started, frowning a bit, "we were hoping that you could tell _us_ that. You don't remember anything? Not even when Hagrid found you in Diagon Alley?" Hermione looked back up, tearing her eyes away from her pussy wounds.

"I-in Diagon Alley? Was I getting my school books?" Madam Pompfrey shook her head,

"dear, those lists just went out this morning. School won't start for another week." Hermione looked shocked. She allowed herself to plop back down onto her pillows, trying to think as the nurse redressed her wounds and applied some potion to them that smelt like garlic seaweed.

"Now dear, drink this, you need to get some rest, The headmaster will be in to ask you some questions in a few hours, and then he's going to contact your parents." She handed Hermione a glass of purple bubbling potion and stood by her bed until she drank it. Hermione fell asleep not soon after, all of what happened to her coming back in her dreams, fragmented and miss placed. Her parents were there, standing over her as Voldermort tortured her, calling her name softly.

'get up sweetie, just get up and we can leave. Just get up.' Hermione looked at them and tried to stand, but she couldn't move. She felt as though bricks were holding her down. She was so heavy, why couldn't she move, her parents called to her again, becoming further and further away.

'No! Mum! Dad! No!' she screamed as she woke once again. Sweat poured down her face and her bed sheets were wrapped tightly around her, all twisted and displaced. Hermione dislodged herself from her sheets and sat up, holding her head, as she did so she saw the headmaster coming down the west wing toward her. His emerald green robes billowed graciously behind him as he took magnificently long, purposeful strides. He stopped a few dozen feet from her and talked briefly with Madam Pompfrey, and then to the end of Hermione's bed. He nodded to her and drew himself up a fluffy armchair and sat down, crossing his fingers and lying them neatly in his lap.

"Ah, Miss Granger, can't keep you from school can I?" he joked, trying to lighten the situation. Hermione gave him a small smile and looked down at her knees, she knew it was going to come up, and now she remembered, all though she sorely did not want to. Poor Harry, is this was it was like? It was awful, she made a mental note to tell Harry she was sorry for all the times she found him to be over dramatic.

"Well miss Granger, Madam Pompfrey informed me you don't remember what happened to you? So maybe I can-" Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head and meekly spoke,

"I remember sir, I remember." Hermione started to shake and Dumbeldor's magically blue eyes turned a bit hazy as he looked at her through is half moon spectacles. He waited patiently for Hermione to recount what happened.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all crammed inside the phone box outside of the ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley pressed his entrance code and three visitors' passes shot out of the coin slot after he had stated their business. Once everyone had on proper identification the phone booth rumbled and started sinking under ground. None of the children were amazed at the entrance hall of the Ministry of magic, instead a shiver rippled around the three adolescents. Since their fight there last fall the statue had been taken down and replaced with a larger statue of the minister himself protecting two young witchlings, his wand held high as water sprouted from it. The two witchlings who were crowded around the minister had their wands up in a mock fashion and from that water sprouted. Mr. Weasley gave a grunt of dissatisfaction from behind the children. "Not at all big headed that one eh?" He asked the children and they all gave him a short little laugh.

"This way lot." He said, heading for one of the many golden elevators. Dozens of paper airplanes flapped around the ceiling of the elevator as they descended to the Auora office on the fourth floor. Once they had arrived at the fourth floor Mad-eye moody and Tonks stood not ten feet from the elevator, and each other, screaming themselves to death. Tonks had long, bright purple hair and she looked like she had lost 20 years off her age. Her hair was pulled back into a tight plaid that lay nicely down her back. Mad-eye looked just as crazy as ever as he leaned on his walking stick, obviously frustrated.

"Now nymphidora!" He said reasonably as tonk's whipped out her wand

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she hollered, raising her wand threateningly. Ginny gave a fake cough (much like Umbridge's to everyone's distaste) and Moody and Tonks both froze, growing, if possible, even redder as they slowly turned their heads to their visitors.

"Morning" Mr. Weasley said brightly as he ushered the children forward. Moody cleared his throat, looking possessively rabid as he forced a small smile to come across his gnarled face.

"Weasley's, Potter." He said thickly as he nodded to each of them and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Ah, _hem_, ready to go kids?" Moody asked in what he thought a friendly voice. If the children weren't so accustomed to Mad-eye they probably would have refused to go near him point blank, but they all looked at each other excitedly and nodded.

"Good." Moody growled. Mr. Weasley had just finished hugging Tonks and her hair suddenly changed to a sick looking green color with a small 'pop'. She looked up and laughed,

"I guess I wanted to stand out!" she said happily. Harry let out a loud laugh, which he managed to turn into a violent cough and Ginny laughed.

"Nice harry, real smooth." Tonks took little notice of this as she grinned,

"Ginny you'll come with me, Harry, Ron, you'll go with Moody." Harry and Ron gave each other hopeful glances; Ginny looked absolutely thrilled.

"Awesome" they all chimed together. Mr. Weasley looked a little apprehensive but bade the children farewells, telling them that he'll pick them up about midnight after Tonks and Moody make their nightly rounds. With his warning to be careful he clamored back into the elevator with all the airplanes and disappeared behind closing silver doors.


	3. Aoura Lessons Chapter 3

Moody sat at his desk shuffling through a bunch of papers muttering things like "Damn them…. Again!" and "what the hell were they THINKING, a muggle doorknob that BITES, honestly" Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the mangled old man as they sat in their swivel desk chairs. They had done nothing since Mr. Weasley left except get the grand tour of the Auroa office and sit in these exact chairs. Harry poked Ron un expectantly and before Ron could shout at Harry he told him to keep quiet. Ron looked at Harry in wonderment as he pointed to a frustrated Moody who was ripping out rather large clumps of hair, to an open door that was emitting a faint green glow. Ron grinned stupidly, he had looked like Christmas came half a year too early, he nodded eagerly to Harry and they slowly got up and crept to the door. Ron slipped inside first and then Harry took one last look at Moody before slipping inside himself and closing the door.  
>"Woah! Harry look!" Ron said excitedly pointing to tiny kitten that was purring on a nightstand. Harry wen to pet the white kitten but when he got with in a foot of it he yelped and jumped back. The kitten had turned into a full-grown white tiger with in seconds. Harry sat on his butt in amazement as it shrunk back to its smaller self and purred lovingly. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron helped him back up onto his feet. "I guess he doesn't like you." Ron joked, Harry gave him a light punch in the arm as they continued to walk through the semi-dark room.<p>

Ginny was practically crying with laughter. Tonks had changed her nose to a squished pig looking one, and then she had crossed her eyes and blew up her checks, cocking her head innocently at Ginny. "T—Toonks!" she breathed, "sto—stoooohhhppp!" She couldn't help but laugh as Tonks just kept looking at her with innocent puppy eyes. They were attracting a lot of funny looks from the occupants of Diagon Alley but the children that passed Tonks looked positively entertained. Ginny loved hanging out with Tonks and she had certainty been a lot happier lately. Ginny remembered right after Sirius died Tonks and Harry were the two saddest people Ginny had ever seen in her life, but now both seemed to be re-newed with a new spirit, Ginny smiled happily with her little thought. Tonks had put on her regular face again and started twisting her nasty green hair. "So my life is pretty boring huh? Well atleast I'm not fighting for my life, this is a good day actually." She looked a little misty eyed as she talked about death but then she came back to happiness. "Wanna' grab a butterbeer Ginny?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head inthusastly and they headed down towards the shop.

Moody turned around in his chair, all ready to ask the kids why they were ignoring him but instead of two snickering teens he found two empty chairs. His magical eyeball swiveled wildly in his eye socket. Potter and Weasley alone in the ministry of Magic wasn't good, especially because of what happened just this past fall. He slowly pulled out his wand and pushed himself up agents his wall, peering cautiously around the corner he jumped out, looked around and proceeded to do this around every corner and every little niche. A couple other aura's baid Moody good morning but he just waved them off passively. Where could two un-supervised teenagers get off to he wondered. He checked in the mailroom and the fires, what if they had flu powdered some where else? Of course, these fires were protected by pass code and spell incantation Moody was sure the boys wouldn't know. He gave up on his search, slumping back into his chair feeling horrible. Arthur had trusted him with his boys and now he'd gone and lost them in the ministry of Magic. Moody was in the process of writing Arthur when he heard a cry for help. It was coming from his closet of re-possessed dark items. Moody's eye swiveled in that direction and caught a glimpse of potter through the wall. He limped as fast as he could to the room, throwing open the door. Potter was in the back of the room by the confiscated things that were jinxed. Ron lay on the floor, purple in the face and unconscious. "Move potter," moody growled, he rushed over to Ron and leaned over him, waving his wand complicatedly in a non-verbal counter curse. Ron woke up sputtering and confused, "wah—what happened? Harry?" Ron looked up to Harry who shrugged, looking relived. It was Moody who answered, "what did you touch Weasley, this?" he held up a woven muggle thing Harry knew as a dream catcher. Ron nodded, "I thought it was really weird and Harry said it was a muggle thing and the next thing I know, I'm here on the floor. But I had a really weird dream, it felt so-so real." Moody shook his head in understandment. "It was Weasley. A death eater jinxed this, you fall asleep and what you dream becomes real, if you don't wake up before something happens it will happen. The odd thing is a strong mind can force the dream to go the way they want it, almost like mind control. Foul thing really." Harry helped Ron back to his feet, whom was slightly amused. "That'd have been bad, snape was going to turn me into a purple elephant for breaking his stink snap bottle." Ron gave a hearty laugh but Harry and Moody had icy stares on their faces. Moody recovered first clearing his throat, "How bout I take you boys for some butterbeer or something? Keep you both out of my store cupboard it would." At this Harry and Ron both laughed, agreeing to go get a butterbeer with moody. Once outside the ministry it became very dark. Large oblong clouds hung thick in the sky, blocking most of the sun. The air was very cool and a howling wind blew with authority. Harry drew his cloak tighter around him as moody and Ron flipped their hoods up. Moody growled through the wind to keep moving, the boys trekking silently behind him.


	4. Train Wreck Chapter 4

Hermione walked the quiet corridors, laden with books. Dumbledore had seen to it that she have access to the library when she'd like it, including the restricted section. It had only been three days since Malfoy had port keyed her to Diagon ally. _Had he known Hagrid was there? Had he know he would find her right away? _Hermione shook her head, trying to dislodge all thoughts. Dumbledore told her it was best not to dwell on the past, but to except the future she was given. After she was able to move around the castle without the help of Madam Pompfrey Dumbledore had asked her into his study.

_Hermione stood at the base of the stone gargoyles. She couldn't help but think how many times Harry had done the same thing. Stood here trying to compose himself for what was to come, what more he was about to learn in that office. Gathering the little ounce of courage she had left she headed up to see the head master. _

_ "Head Master?" she knocked quietly on the closed double doors. She listened but didn't hear an answer, or footsteps. She knocked again, "Professor, its Hermione? You wanted to see me?" again her attempt was futile. She pushed the door in and walked cautiously inside. It was just like it had always been; all the previous headmasters hung neatly around the room, some staring, but most sleeping. Fawkes' perch was empty and the sorting hat hung with great care above the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione paced the room, lightly touching different objects as she passed, curiously wondering what most was for. She recognized the table that held the pensive from Harry's stories. She went and sat in an armchair on the other side of Dumbledore' desk. It was then she saw it, an odd thing for Dumbledore to have really. The ring was rather gaudy looking in Hermione's opinion. She picked it up and turned it over. It was severely tarnished and looked almost burned. The emerald green stone in the middle magnified a tiny 'S'. As she held the ring she felt an un provoked temptation to put the ring on. The longer she resisted, the more intense the urge, no-desire was to put it it. She did._

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Ginny sat in a compartment together. Outside was amassed with chaos as first years ran around franticly. Mothers clawed at their kids to keep their hair tidy and to straighten their jackets. Dads waved fondly at their children, going off into the magical world to learn for the first time and prefects helped the porters throw last minute luggage on the train. Harry, in particular, was looking for a specific family, of whom he could not locate. Harry felt his arm being shook and looked up to see a mass of fiery red hair and pale green eyes staring at him, "Harry?" the voice cooed. He blinked a few times and tried to smile, acting innocent, "sorry Gin, was just people watching, you know?" Ginny glanced back to Ron, who in turn shared a cryptic look with Neville. Ginny turned back to Harry, whispering she asked, "Harry, is it your scar?" Harry's fingers instinctively shot to his forehead, tracing over the lightning shaped scar given to him years ago by a murderer. He looked back at Ginny thoughtfully, shaking his head no. "Oh," she looked surprised, but recovered quickly, "we were just all discussing where we Hermione might be, trains about to leave without her! It's not like her to be late. Matter of fact, I can't think of the last time I owled her this summer. Any ideas?" she finished, staring Harry down with those beautiful eyes of hers. Harry had to shake his head again clearing out thoughts of Ginny and her eyes, and luscious lips. Unfortunately this was taken as his reply. "I bet she got some special request to go back to school and start studies early for NEWT preparation!" Ron rolled his eyes in exaggeration, plopping down opposite of Harry. "Ron!" Ginny scolded, "She could be in trouble and none of us even know about it and you just assume she's got her head stuck in a book somewhere! Don't you think she would have sent us an owl saying she wouldn't be on the train and that she's ok?" Ron bit off the head of his struggling chocolate frog and shrugged. Ginny glared at Dean, waiting for him to back her up like proper boyfriends should. Neville just looked at everyone helplessly, not wanting to interject himself between weasley's for fear of his life. Ginny looked at each of the boys once more and gave up, sitting between Dean and Harry. "You know," Harry said quietly, more to himself, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've heard from Hermione all summer. That's definitely not normal." An icy chill went through the compartment as the train started to pull away from the station. Everyone looked abashed for not thinking Hermione could have been in trouble sooner. As the platform became nothing more than and spec Harry mentally cataloged his observations. Hogwarts was missing two keep people already; Malfoy and Hermione.

_Pain like she's never known shot up her arm and snaked around her chest, constricting, binding; as soon as it was there it was gone, replaced by a soft, chilling voice that sent shivers down her spine, yet she couldn't ignore it. Something about it seemed familiar, safe. She moved toward the sound, stepping over broken pieces of glass and wood. She stood in the middle of a decrepit shack, debris littered the ground. Pots and pans were charred a deep black, remains of shabby looking furniture were sprinkled all over, birds and mice must have used the stuffing for their homes, leaving little trails everywhere. Hermione heard wood snap behind her, she turned around to see a man coming toward her, calling her voice in that same, chillingly irresistible voice. She moved toward it, picking up speed as his shape became more defined. She was about to see his face—_

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger kindly stop screaming please." A difference voice, commanding but soft. Her body obeyed its order without thinking and she could hear the voice sigh. "Very good Miss Granger," it said, sounding weary. "Can you open your eyes for me? Come now, open your eyes." As if on cue her body responded. She tried to force her eyes back closed but for the life of her could not. Blinding light filled her vision quickly, erasing every mental detail of the man in her dream. She blinked a few times, feeling hot, sticky tears slide down her cheek. As her focus adjusted to the light she saw crystal blue eyes staring at her over half moon spectacles. "Ah, Miss Granger." Hermione went to stand but found she could do that nor move at all for that matter. "Professor!" she shouted, "I—I can't move!" Professor Dumbledore looked at her with what could only be described as pity. He shook his head knowingly, and then glanced at Fawkes, his phoenix. "Miss Granger, I cannot reverse the spell on you, and neither am I willing to until you've told me exactly what you were doing in my office, and why you've put on that ring. Furthermore, I need to know what happened, in detail, when you happened to try it on. After that I will decide if I can release you or not." Hermione looked at Dumbledore with open shock. Was she in trouble? He sounded so upset with her, and why couldn't she move? Had she done something? Tried to hurt the Professor? What was going on? She took a ragged breath and started to describe what had happened, telling Dumbledore only half truths, because the entire truth scared even her. When she finished she begged Dumbledore to help her up but he just stood, looking even more worn than usual. It frightened Hermione that he made no attempt to free her, or to get close to her. He stood staring at his pensive for a long time, his long, elegant hands perched on his stomach, absently stroking the bottom of his pristine silver beard. He turned back to Hermione and stood over her, regal, strong, scary. "Miss Granger, I've always seen you as a younger version of myself. You're the smartest witch in this school, and perhaps one of the smartest witches around. I assume you know of occulmency?" Hermione looked at him dumbfounded, lost for speech by his statement. Smartest witch around? Her? A mere mud blood? In her silence Dumbledore had continued, "With that I am to presume, if I may, that you also are aware of Legitimists? I do hate to be one to brag but I am very accomplished with these skills, even more so than Voldemort himself, who is rather talented in this area as well." Hermione started to shiver, afraid of where this was leading. Dumbledore was facing away from her again, his face hidden. His voice was almost commanding, like when he called to her, told her to awaken. Was this his spell? Surely he would not imperise his own student? It was an unforgivable curse! None the less when he turned back around his blue eyes locked with hers. She couldn't turn away from them, couldn't think of anything, felt empty, lost, then he spoke. It was like her life depended on every word he said. If she did not obey that she would have to die a horrible, painful death. Her every fiber demanded that she do as he said. His request was simple enough, wasn't it? "Miss Granger," he started, his voice winding a binding curse around her, one she felt she had lived solely to perform, to obey, "you will tell me the truth. I will accept nothing less than this. You will leave nothing out, not even your darkest secrets. You will give me what I ask for, then, I shall release you." Hermione stared into his eyes, not knowing that she had already begun to speak, to tell him in excruciating detail about every minute she had spent in his office, every thought that had crossed through her mind as she took in the details of the room. Told him about the ring and its pull, its power over her will. She told him exactly what she had seen in her dream, of the stranger that seemed to call her home, beckon her. She told him everything, and nothing. She could not stop the words from just falling out of her mouth, and neither could she break her gaze with him.

True to his word Dumbledore released her from the binding curse without so much as a word or a flick of his wand. He truly was a magnificent wizard. Hermione stayed where she was, however, terrified to move. "Pro-professor?" she finally squeaked. Dumbledore turned in a swirl of robes and hair, almost startled by the noise. His gaze softened a little as he bent down to be eye to eye with his frightened pupil. "Miss Granger," his voice was calm but it held so many tones of uncertainty, "I must advise you to speak of this to no one. I can assume, once more, that you'll not tell Ron, Nor Harry about your-adventures, this summer, or what you've done in this office." Hermione looked aghast. What was going on? Dumbledore had never asked Harry to keep anything from her and Ron before; in fact it was always him that said together they were more powerful. Yet, here he was, asking her to do the exact opposite that he always advised Harry of. Against her better judgment she nodded, and for the millionth time that week she was about to get the shock of her life. "very good," Dumbledore had replied, looking satisfied, "Then we will kindly finish what I had originally asked you to my office for," Dumbledore turned around, speaking to a mirror on his desk, "Severus," he said, Hermione could hear Snape's murmur of acknowledgment, "Miss Granger has kindly agreed to my terms, would you please come to my office to complete the spell," Dumbledore waiting for Snape's cool reply before setting down the mirror carefully. He did not speak to Hermione after he offered her a chair. They waited in silence. Snape arrived shortly after Dumbledore had summoned him, wand already in hand. Dumbledore was on his feet again, standing directly in front of Hermione. "Please give me your wand hand, Miss Granger." Hermione did as she was asked, looking nervously from Snape to Professor Dumbledore. "Serverus, if you would please?" Snape nodded curtly before speaking, looking directly at Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger swear to never speak of what has transpired in this office today or what has happened to you this summer to any one?" Hermione went pale. She knew what this was, but how could they be doing this to her, to a student! She looked helplessly to Dumbledore who had tightened his grip on her wrist. He gave her but one small nod of the head and Hermione did the only thing she could, "I swear," she said, defeated. She cringed as a thick gold chain snaked around her and Dumbledore's connected arms. Dumbledore replied something to Snape as well and another coil laced around them, burning blue. Tears streamed down her face as her fate was seal and so was the un breakable vow.


	5. The Sorting chapter 5

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti were all crammed in the carriages, bouncing their way up the path to the castle. Harry loved watching the castle loom over them as they rounded the bend outside of Kings Cross Station. Every time he saw the soft lights and the large turrets he felt a sense of home. The more of the castle he could see the more he just wanted to be inside, to be home, where he belonged. Harry looked inside their cramped confines and felt sick; due to the lack of room inside the carriage Dean had decided to let Ginny sit on his lap. Dean was currently occupying his time playing with Ginny's hair, every so often giving her _lower _back a tinny, circular rub. Harry was about to tell the pair off before Lavender interrupted him with her screech. The carriage had hit a large pot hole in the road, sending the inhabitants flying. Harry was able to brace himself with his hands on the roof of the carriage, as was Neville, everyone else had been displaced. Ginny and Pavarti lay on the compartment floor in a tangle of Jet black and fiery red. Dean had smashed into the left side of Harry and on his right Ron had him sandwiched in. The most interesting thing, however, was where Lavender had ended up. Harry almost started laughing, thinking, somehow, this was just too perfectly planned out. Ron and Lavender were mere centimeters away from each other. In her effort to break the fall lavender had placed a hand on either side of Ron, who sat frozen, as red as a turnip. The two teens seemed oblivious to the rest of the compartment who had already righted themselves and were now staring openly at Ron and lavender.

"Hem, Hem," Dean cleared his throat loudly. Lavender gave a little gasp and looked around, turning a brilliant shade of red. She leapt off of Ron and returned to her seat across from Harry, staring intently at her knees. Harry watched Dean and Ginny share a private smile and his insides smoldered with anger. "Well, that was quite a bump huh?" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry was the first to crack a smile, punching Ron in the arm with a playful, "Git." Neville, Ginny and Dean joined in the laughter while Ron smiled ruefully. Pavarti was giving Lavender the death look and Lavender looked like she was about to self combust. The rest of the trip passed in companionable silence. Before the carriage even came to a complete stop Lavender was already out the door, practically sprinting up the staircase, Pavarti not far behind. Ginny and Dean clasped Hands and walked with Neville up to the castle. Harry looked up in time to see Ginny turn and wink at Harry. "Well," Ron started, "Guess it will be an interesting term, eh?" Harry was still staring at Ginny's retreating back, her long red hair swishing just above the middle of her back. He barely gave Ron a reply as they started to walk, "Very interesting indeed."

Harry Clasped hands with several students as he walked through the double doors. He fielded a lot of 'congrats' and questions as to the Quidditch team, seeing as how he was the Captain now. He looked over at Ravenclaw and gave Cho Chang and wave and a smile, He noted that her friend Marietta wasn't with her, the little sneak. He scanned down the table a little further and spotted Luna, he laughed inwardly as he watched his quirky friend read her father's publication of "The Quibbler", a magazine you apparently need to read upside down. A bright flash registered on Harry and he turned to see a giant light bulb inches from his face. "Harry!" the voice chimed, "I couldn't wait to see you! I had to take a picture! It will be his first one! Oh I do hope he's in Gryffindor, I don't think I could stand it if he wasn't! Oh and he has to meet you too! You will meet him wont you? Oh I told him I did, I said you be nice to Harry, he's just like us! Didn't believe me he didn't but I said 'you'll see, Denis, you'll see I'm right!" Oh and I was thinking that when he does get to Gryffindor that you could sign the picture I just to-" Harry cut him off with a quick, "Well hello to you too Collin." Colin Creevy was one of those kids who had grown up hearing Harry betrayed as nothing sort of a muggle superhero. He had been there at Hogwarts faithfully documenting Harry's every move. Harry didn't mind though, he meant well. Collin blinked once but bounced back immediately, just as enthusiastically, "Oh Harry I'm so nervous! I think I'm more afraid for my brother to get sorted than I was for myself!" He gave a little smile and bounced up and down a little. So that was it, Collin's brother was coming to Hogwarts. "I hope he gets into Gryffindor," Harry said sincerely, he just didn't know how he'd deal with _two _Creevy's, "But if he doesn't make sure to introduce me to him ok?, unless he gets into Slytherin." Harry said with a wink, but Collin's face had drained of all color. "Harry," he said, looking pale, "I never even thought something so—so horrible could be—what if he _does?_" he emphasized the last word, looking stricken. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, trying not to laugh, "If he's anything like you, Collin, there is no way he'll end up with that bunch of losers. I'm going to grab a seat for the sorting ok? I'll be wishing your brother good luck! Harry left Collin scrambling with his camera up the table to get a better view of the sorting hat. Harry walked up the table as well, looking for Hermione. Ginny was right, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He hadn't heard from her since the third week of vacation. He had been so busy at headquarters and with the Weasley's it hadn't even registered with him. One thing did un settle him greatly, however, Malfoy was still absent from the Slytherin table.

McGonagall choose that moment to burst in with her new students in tow. Most looked absolutely terrified, and a little weather worn. Harry waved to Hagrid as he came up the rear of the first years, clearly dwarfing them. Harry's eye caught someone else though, a tiny little first year that was walking next to Hagrid, wearing his moleskin coat. As the first year keep walking he must have spotted someone he knew and Harry could see him smile broadly, mouthing "I feel into the lake" to someone. He smiled, letting the sorting take his mind off of the two missing classmates. As McGonagall placed the hold hat atop of the stool the first years gathered round in a Half Circle. Dumbledore had stood and made is start of the term announcements and welcomed the first years, allowing McGonagall commence the sorting. The hat tipped its bill and began to speak, like last year's its song was bitter, urging the houses to converge and stand strong, stand completely united, Harry barely registered the second verse, letting the hat drone on.

" _So I implore you, to look with in_

_For life in nothing but a game of cards,_

_The hand you're dealt and the way to win,_

_Is to be determined and look within._

_Together you hold the key, separate_

_You surly will unravel._

_Tis like the sun on windswept hill,_

_By a billowing sea,_

_Your destiny sits,_

_And awaits thee._

_So do you look within, and grasp the key?_

_A key of destiny? For the future is naught_

_The past again, entered through a gate within._

_No gifts from chance, have conquered fate,_

_And time cannot wait,_

_So once more I tell thee,_

_Look within to find the key."_

Harry had perked up at this verse, the key? Standing together? Was the key to defeating Voldemort here, in the castle? Harry silently wished Hermione was here to help him decipher this, she always knew what the underlying message was in the sorting hat. As Harry listened, trying to remember so he could ask Hermione later, he felt someone brush up beside him. He glanced to his side, almost jumping up from the bench, "Hermione!" Harry practically shouted, a few fellow Gryffindors looked at Harry oddly but Ron's mouth hung agape, staring at their friend. Hermione looked different. She seemed to have a hard edge around her. Her hair was sweep up in a neat plait, her uniform was crisp. Her cheeks were windswept and her breathing was a little ragged. Harry lowered his voice before speaking this time, as not to interrupt the sorting hat, which was getting a round of applause for its song. "Hermione! Where did you come from? Did you run all the way up here from kings cross?" Hermione looked at Harry, doing her best to put on a warm smile. She nervously swept her finger behind her ear to catch any stray hairs and tuck them into place. She was surprised to hear the conviction and confidence in her voice when it came out, "oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't write! I've been so busy and Dumbledore asked me to come to the school and study with Poppy! I think I'd like to go into healing after school. I've been doing so much extra reading I went into Hogsmede today for a break and lost track of time! I rushed up here as fast as I could after I heard the train whistle! I'm glad I've not missed the sorting completely," Hermione looked around and grabbed for a roll, turning back to Harry as she stuffed a piece into her mouth, "Did it say anything good?" she asked between bites of bread. Harry looked at her for a moment, studying her. Something was definitely different about her, he'd ask Ron tonight and they could confront her over the weekend before classes started. Instead he just smiled and told her they would have to discuss it further tonight. Hermione just nodded curtly as McGonagall called up another student. Harry gave Ron a meaningful look before grudgingly turning back to the sorting. His mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. Harry watched at 6 new students were sorted into Gryffindor, including Collin's brother, Dennis, who just happened to be the one who fell in the lake. Also two transfer students joined their ranks and his year; Annaleigh Gracelin and Rowen Alexander. Harry welcomed them hello but as he turned to his food he could think of nothing but Hermione and the sorting hats warning. Conversation droned on around him as everyone interrogated the new students and learned about the two transfers.


	6. Halloween chapter 6

Classes had gotten off to a bang without much going on. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rowan, the transfer from Bulgaria, had all been parried together in defense the dark arts. This year they would be working together, as a team, on various projects and group spells and counter spells. They were to get to trust each other inexplicably and learn how each other thinks and reacts in the face of danger. Snape was in a foul mood when he made the assignment. He told the class that learning your opponent's weak point is the key to destroying them. If you get to know them, you'll be able to see where they leave their openings. Something slight enough to give you your in, a chance to kill or use the Imperious Curse. Harry was disgusted listening to Snape drone on. It was like he was describing something precious when he talked about the dark arts. He gave it so much respect and made sure to explain it thoroughly. Just listening to him talk about the dark arts made Harry's blood boil. He still couldn't figure out the reason as to why Dumbledore finally gave in and let Snape have the Defense job. All Harry had to say was he hoped the curse worked its magic on Snape as well. The sooner Harry was ride of him, the better for everyone.

_CRACK! _ Harry about jumped out of his skin as Professor Snape slammed a ruler on his table, mere centimeters from his palm and fingers. He looked up to see Snape looming over him, his crooked nose hooking slightly to the left. "Mister Potter," Snape started in his drawl of a voice, low, smooth, full of malice. "Am I interrupting your daydreams?" Harry felt himself blush slightly. He looked directly at Snape, trying to remember his brief span of occulmency lessons before he replied, "No sir, I was just brainstorming for our next project on group stunning spells." Snape sneered down at Harry, his mouth twitching at the corners. Harry forced his mind clear as he darned not look away from Snape trying, somehow, to prove that he no longer could scary Harry into submission. A soft "tsk tsk" came from Snape as he broke into an evil grin. He leaned into Harry a little more, so none but his group could hear before whispering, "You won't be scared by me Potter? You've yet to see what I can do, the pain I could cause you. You'd do right to be afraid of me, little boy. Ha! Dumbledore was a fool for thinking an air head like you could master occulmency. You never were any good at it, where you?" Harry was gripping the table so hard his nails dug in. He never looked away, determined to win this contest. He knew Hermione and Ron would be listening to the exchange, feigning stupidity, trying to stay impassive, but what got to Harry was the dumbfound look on Rowan's face, who was openly listening, and staring. Snape turned to go, his cloak swirling around him at the ankles. He turned back to Harry, and gave him a cruel grin, "tell me Potter, still having nightmares about your mum?"

Harry was out of his seat and across the table before Snape even reacted. Moreover Ron and Hermione barely had time to shout his name before the room exploded with a small "POP". A bit of dust and rubble cleared away, one of the girls screamed as a ret jet of light bounced off the foe glass, shattering it, and rebounded, hitting her square in the chest. She dropped to the floor just as another burst of light created a small fissure in the concrete. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her jeans and pointed it toward Harry and Snape, who were in a full out duel. Snape was completely on the defensive as Harry lashed curse after curse toward him. Just as Harry raised his wand in an upward figure eight Hermione flicked her wand and twisted it, shouting "DIFFUNDO!" Harry and Professor Snape were blown apart. Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Rowen all rushed Harry, grabbing him by his arms and pulling him up, also securing him in place. Snape slowly raised himself from the floor. His lip was swollen where Harry had punched him. The bottoms of his robes were singed as well, and his hair and face a little blackened from the explosion of Harry's first spell. Harry wasn't struggling against his classmates, but he was still shaking with rage, gripping his wand with increased force as Snape drew closer. "Detention. Every day for a Month." He hissed, his breath was hot and musky. Harry wanted nothing more than to curse him into oblivion. Dean tightened his hold on Harry at that moment, pulling him back slightly. It was enough of a warning that Harry relaxed slightly, lowering his wand arm. "What are you all looking at?" Snape growled, swinging himself to face the majority of the class who was huddled in a corner behind a protective shield. One of the Ravenclaws straightened and pointed at his fellow classmate, "sir, may I take Jane up to the hospital wing? She was hit with a rebounded curse." Snape looked at the crumpled student on the floor and let out a long sigh. He strode over to her limp body in four steps and bent down. He placed his wand tip to her temple and muttered the counter curse. She woke with a start, looking sheepishly at Professor Snape as he helped her up. "Get back to work, all of you!" he roared. The class scrambled back into their groups and continued outlining the chapters from today's lesson. Harry grabbed his rucksack and stormed out of the classroom.

Hermione and Ron climbed the spiral staircase to the owlery. Harry sat with his back to the door; his feet draped out the one of the stone archways that over looked the quidditch pitch. Hermione sat to his right, placing and hand on top of his while Ron stood to his left, leaning into the wall. "You know mate, next time a little warning would be nice?" Harry turned to look at his two best friends in turn. His eyes were rimmed red. Hermione softened immediately, "Oh Harry," She started, "you know he does those things on purpose. Why would you take the bait after all these years?" Harry couldn't help but stop the tears now. He hadn't told them, hadn't said anything for the 6 years they had been at Hogwarts together. He never told them the day he found out. He looked out across the grounds again, scanning the quidditch pitch for the tallest tower. "Hermione…Ron…I have something to share with you," He paused, having to swallow. Hermione gave Ron a pleading look over Harry's head; he shrugged once, and then turned his attention back to the pitch, waiting for Harry to explain.

Harry told them about occulmency lessons with Snape then. In detail. He told them about the mental abuse he went through and the verbal slaughter he got afterwards from Snape. He told them about his near successes and his absolute failures. He told them about how Snape had reacted to his dreams about the department of mysteries and about Voldemort. He took another long pause here and Ron had time to interject, "Harry we already knew all that." Harry continued, in a low, sad voice, "What I didn't tell you is when I actually reciprocated on Snape in a fit of rage, and broke through his defenses. I saw—I saw him here at school. What's worse is I saw him before Hogwarts." Harry looked at his two best friends pleadingly. Ron looked at him blankly and turned toward Hermione who shook her head, "Harry, I don't understand? What does that have to do with today and-" At this Harry exploded. "He knew her! He taught her what she was! He was with her almost every day from the beginning! Don't you see Hermione? Snape! Snape and my mum! They-they had a _thing." _Harry looked completely disgusted, as did Ron. Hermione shook her head, "You must have seen it wrong?" Harry shook his head, "Hermione, I know what I saw. That's why Snape really cancelled my lessons. I had seen too much of him, of his past." Hermione still looked at him doubtfully. Harry continued to recite what he saw in Snape's memories.

He told them of the torment his dad had dished out to Snape, seemingly undeserved torment on Snape's part. He told them about the summers Snape and Lily, his mum, had spent together. He told them also about Snape's confession that he loved Lilly with all his being and that he knew, deep down, she felt the same way. He also told them about having to watch, through Snape, as his dad, James, courted Lilly, and finally won her over. Harry lay back onto the stone floor, looking sick. "After I saw those-after Snape saw my face…something changed in him. It's like the lines of being a teacher no longer existed. Ever since I tapped into his past he's not held back on me. Looks like old hatreds don't die and I remind him to much of my dad." Hermione scooted closer to Harry before speaking, "Harry, you need to tell professor Dumbledore." Ron chocked on a laugh, "Hermione! Are you crazy? Oh by the way Professor, I attached one of your teachers today during class. I think he's being overly rude to me." Hermione looked at Ron, fuming, "That's not what I was saying Ronald!" She looked outraged. Ron turned to face her getting off the wall, "Hermione you can be so daft sometimes!" Hermione looked hurt but opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a loud guffaw. Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry, perplexed. Harry was pushing his way back into a sitting position, laughing. He gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and stood up, grinning. "Thanks guys, you always know how to cheer me up, what do you say we go get some of that Halloween feast! I'm famished!" Harry turned to leave, shaking his head slightly from side to side, leaving Hermione and Ron looking dumbfounded.


	7. His Decision chapter 7

Hermione lay on her back staring at the top of her four poster bed. She had awakened from yet the same dream. She keep going through that ruined house, keep seeing the same blackened pots, the same broken furniture. Only one thing had changed, something had added itself to her dream. As her mystery voice drew closer she could hear a put-put of horse hooves and the tinkle of bells. She also seemed to feel a little chill blowing through the dead landscape. Every time she awoke from her dreams she had the desire to tell Harry and Ron. She desperately needed someone to help her make sense of all this, and Harry was the only other person she knew that had dreams like this. What scared her more was usually Harry's dreams became reality. Hermione spent countless hours in the library trying to find a description close to that of her dream place, thinking she was only dreaming of it because she had heard about it before. She tried to listen to Professor Binns as well as he drown on and on but her thoughts always wondered to the man should could never quite see. A man that felt so familiar, so welcoming, yet in tangible. She pulled herself out of bed and donned her school uniform. She re tied the braids Pavarti had done for her last night then took one last look in the mirror. Her eyes were haunted looking. Her skin was tight and pale. She exhaled slowly. If she didn't start getting some sleep soon she was going to end up in the hospital wing. With a quick concealment charm she transformed her face back to a healthy, natural looking glow then proceeded to head for her classes; her dream weighing heavily on her mind, and yet another nights lack of sleep heavy on her limbs.

Ron shook her leg under the table, stirring her from yet another day dream, "Hermione, why didn't you add the wiggle paste?" She looked at her and Ron's boiling cauldron that should have been ash colored now, but instead was murky silver. She swore. She quickly added the paste and stirred counter clockwise to help reduce the effects of the miss added ingredient. As she rotated the contents clockwise she relaxed, seeing it start to darken. Ron was staring at her, "Hermione," he started, but was cut off as Professor Slughorn walked over and peered into their caldron. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, a little less idle chit chat, you're a tad behind. Make sure to get your grassroots in there soon or you'll ruin the timing of the potion!" He bounded from their table, a slight gait in his walk, but he turned back and gave Ron a wink, tapping his nose with a smile. Ron made a noise of protest and quickly with drew his hand from Hermione's leg. Hermione turned red. She started chopping the grassroots, focusing intently on cutting them all the same size as Ron started in on her again. "Hermione, are you ok? Maybe you should tell Dumbledore this whole apprenticeship with Poppy has got you over worked. That's the third time this week you've dozed off during class, and this isn't even History of Magic!" Hermione felt sick. She looked at Ron and something in her broke. She hated having to keep up this lie, always having to remember random details of a fake apprenticeship to explain where all her time was being spent. She especially hated lying to Harry and Ron. She moved closer to him and before she could change her mind and started to babble, quick, rapid phrases that didn't connect or make sense, "Ron, I need to tell you, but I can't entirely explain, but I have to! I can't keep doing this, oh and Harry! It's been killing me not to, but I made a pro-" the words caught in her throat, she couldn't breathe. Ron was looking at her, confusion evident on his face, which quickly turned to fear. Hermione doubled over, trying to suck in oxygen with no success. "Hermione?" Ron sounded panicked, "Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione had clutched the edge of the table, hands trembling. Her face was pale and beads of sweat appeared at her hair line. She tried to take a breath but failed, tried to gesture for help, but couldn't. Then panic set in. she looked around wildly and was aware of Ron gaping at her, fear clung to his every feature, then she saw Harry look up, a grin lingering on his face from a joke Dean must have made. Then he caught site of her. His face paled immediately, his grip slacked, fear paralyzing him. The beaker soared wonderfully through the air for a second, hitting the floor with a resounding tinkle as glass exploded outward. Hermione wasn't far behind.

Harry watched as Professor Slughorn tried to revive Hermione with a few spells on their way to the hospital wing. He muttered to himself about the ingredients they were using, trying to remember if any had ill effects if handled wrong. Harry and Ron walked in shocked silence. The double doors to the hospital wing stood open and Madam Pompfrey came rushing down the hall. Once Madam Pompfrey got a hold of Hermione she immediately sent a patrounus to the headmaster. She then proceeded to shoo Harry, Ron, and much to his distaste, Professor Slughorn, out of the hospital wing. "I have too many students with the flu, I don't need two more added to my list!" she chided when Ron and Harry started to protest. She informed them she would send for them as soon as Hermione was awake. As such they should not dilly dally in the corridor and head to their next lesson. With a final nod of her head the double doors closed shut behind her. With nothing left to barder their way in to stay with Hermione, Ron and Harry grudgingly proceeded to History of Magic. Harry watched the paintings shifting as they watched the two students walk through their corridors. Some chided them for being late for lessons while others just made a 'Tsk..Tsk' at them. Ron just glared at them, once sticking his tongue out to a portrait of men playing cards. Ron was the first to actually speak. "She hasn't been herself this year, Harry." Harry still didn't have anything to say. He'd been battling the sick feeling inside of him. The thought of knowing Hermione was not herself, but never pressing the subject with her. The sick feeling of knowing he's stood by and watch as his best friend crumpled on the inside. Sure, they both had talked about Hermione a thousand times already this year. How she was disappearing for days on end, missing classes and sleeping during them. Every time they tried to talk to her she was on her way to the hospital wing to help Madam Pompfrey some more. Harry had allowed it to roll off his shoulders, knowing, thinking, that if anything was amiss Hermione would eventually confide in him and Ron. Ron was busy jumping to all sorts of ridiculous excuses about Hermione when he turned the corner and slammed into someone. "Oy!" Ron shouted from the ground, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at the other student who had walked right into him and found it to be no other than Lavender Brown. Lavender was lying face down on the floor, her upper body draped over Ron's legs. She was rubbing her head. Ron cleared his throat and she looked up. She paled immediately. "Oh, hiya Ron. Um, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as she pulled herself off Ron's legs. Harry helped her to her feet, a stupid grin on his face as he looked between his best friend and Lavender. "Seems like you make it a habit of landing on top of Ron, Huh?" Harry joked. Ron and Lavender both froze, both turning a varying shade of red.

A silvery mist seemed to radiate around him. He called her name softly. "Hermione…" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She felt as though he was weaving a spell through her veins, so intense, so pure she had no choice but to obey. She wanted, no, needed to obey the voice! "Hermione, come to me." She tried to stand, but could not. She frowned. "Hermione, I'm waiting for you, its time you come to me. I've been patient. Now, _come_." The last word rebounded through her very being. She began to move. Finally she would see him, would know him! Her heart soared with the knowledge. He was right there…she could feel his presence! Never had she been this close, and the closer she got the more her heart raced with desire. A desire so deep she felt like she had been born to fulfill. It was if a weight had lifted from her. She knew what she had to do now. Join him. As she stepped next to him he reached a hand out to her. His fingers were long, slender. His palm was just big enough to completely hold her hand. She liked that.

She reached out to him, desperate to feel his touch, to join him. She looked up at his face as she placed her hand into his palms. She looked into those deep orbs of blackness and felt herself wash away. Everything that was her, use to be her seemed to seep out of her. His presence washed over her consciousness; filled her mind with his ideas, his hopes and dreams. She no longer was 'Hermione'. She no longer belonged to the golden trio. She was different. Better even. She was born for a higher purpose! To help him! To help him re-shape the wizarding world. "Almost there, my pet." He cooed, gripping Hermione's hand tighter. Hermione shivered, and then it happened. A pain so great, so horrible she felt as if she was dying. She fell to her knees convulsing, but he never let her go. She could feel the heat between their interlocked hands, felt the occasional jolt of electricity that brought on a fresh bought of un-yielding pain. She tried franticly to pull her hand away from him, starting to scream, to sob hysterically. "Let it all go, my pet. You'll not need that half of you any longer." Hermione started to scream. He sneered, "Give her to me. Give me your soul; I have marked my claim on you. Stop fighting it and the pain will stop." Hermione shook violently on the ground. She opened her eyes to see him peering at her, his voice soft, "Release your soul to me, my pet." Hermione shivered, she felt him washing over her, washing away who she once was. His eyes captivated her very soul and she signed. Yes, yes I must go with you. She spoke but one word as she faded into the darkness with a horrible scream. "Okay." His laughter filled the ramshackle house. Hermione lay motionless on the floor, her hand still clutched in his. His eyes flashed red, a grin spread across his face, and Lord Voldemort spoke, "_You are mine"_

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pompfrey, "poppy, when did this start?" he had come as quickly as his old legs would let him. "Almost fifteen minutes ago, Headmaster." She was wringing a towel in her hands, trying to fend off her nerves. He patted her hands, "Poppy, you can attend the others, we have nothing to do but wait, I'm afraid." She nodded her head in consent and walked up the hospital wing. He knew this would happen sooner or later, he felt terrible, but he could not allow Harry or Ron to know about what was going on until he himself could figure out how to stop it. He had placed a protection charm into the un-breakable vow, something that had taken him years to figure out. He knew Miss Granger would try, at one point, to speak of this. In such an event he made sure she would not perish, like usual, but instead go into shock, pulling her into a deep sleep. He had also warned Poppy to let him know if Miss Granger ever was in the hospital wing.

He stared down at the girl; she had been twitching and sweating for over an hour. His spell, meant to wake her, had no effect. He was concerned, frightened even. He could do nothing but wait for her to awaken. He did know one thing, however. Someone was getting to her in her dreams, she was lost in the land of waking dreams and he could do naught but sit and wait for her to awaken. He just prayed he would be able to fix what ever had occurred. As he leaned back into his chair, fingertips resting against each other, she woke with a shattering scream. Madam Pompfrey apparated to the bedside next to Dumbledore, "What did you do?" she asked, quickly sending a silencing charm at the doors so none in the castle would hear. Dumbledore shook his head, busily waving his wand in complex figures, muttering here and there as he scanned over Hermione. Suddenly she gave a great convulsion and lay still. Madam Pompfrey gave a small sob, "Albus, you don't think?" She covered her mouth with her hand. Dumbledore shook his head in disagreement. A moment later Hermione stirred, and opened her eyes. Tears stained her cheeks. She moved her head to the side, staring at Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, nice to see you again," he smiled over his half moon spectacles. Hermione felt funny, she didn't feel like herself. There was this constant urge to go somewhere—do something that she couldn't quite remember. Then there was another part of her that felt lost. She just felt as if she was missing so much that she couldn't remember. School. She was at school? Yes, yes that was it. "Professor, am I at school?" Dumbledore eyes snapped wide with astonishment, but only briefly. "Miss Granger, do you not remember what happened to you?" Hermione looked quizzical for a second, thinking hard. "I tried…I thought you died, Professor? I'm not dead, am I?" she asked meekly. Dumbledore shook his head, his silver mane sparkling in the afternoon glow. "Miss Granger, you are very fortunate. I think you had a stronger reaction to the curse than most, so before you were able to speak fully of it, breaking your vow to me and Professor Snape," Dumbledore paused. Madam Pompfrey looked sick at hearing Dumbledore refer to the unbreakable vow. One he obviously used against a student. However she trusted the man completely. "I believe you passed out during class. You've given Mister Potter and Mister Weasley quit a scare. However, I must implore you not to try such a feat again, Miss Granger, as next time you may not be so lucky." Hermione shrank under the intense gaze of the professor. His clear blue eyes were a bit frightening. She nodded her consent. "Very good," He spoke, "Now, you will tell me what you dreamed of while you were out. You made quite the terrible racket." Hermione sighed inwardly and told him she dreamt about the house again. About the man and the bells. She then made up a tale about watching him die in the house. She felt as if she had died to, a piece of her anyway. (ok so _that _was true.) Dumbledore peered at her over his half moon spectacles again, "There is nothing more you need to tell me, Miss Granger?" Hermione swallowed hard, but shook her head. No. This she would keep to herself till her death. "Very well then, we will have you stay overnight Miss Granger, to make sure no lingering effects are in place." With that he got up in a swirl of robes and silvery hair and left the hospital wing. Hermione took the potion from Madam Pompfrey out stretched hand and felt herself dozing into slumber she did not want to face. What was happening to her?


	8. Recovery Chapter 8

Ron and Harry sat at the end of the bed as Madam Pompfrey cleared Hermione for release. Harry watched her closely. Her eyes were un focused, staring into the distance. She was still, to still. Dumbledore had asked Harry and Ron to come to his office late last night, under the cloak…

_Dumbledore paced his office, asking advice from the other headmasters. Dippet and Sansa were currently in a heated debate about the land of waking dreams. "I'm telling you, naught but evil spirits can posses that land! No living thing can freely roam the land of the spirits!" Dippet was almost shouting. "Now listen here Armando," Sansa was saying, "A powerful enough wizard could possibly be able to haunt the land but at great personal risk and peril. Controlling someone's dreams is no easy task." Dumbledore had looked up then, "As I feared…" He trailed, "You do remember how Hagrid had brought young Miss Granger to us?" He took a moment's pause before continuing, "This, this was the work of Tom Riddle." The portraits exploded in gasps and theories until Dumbledore held up a hand. "We know he has been building his forces, and we know he has created his horcruxes. Why though, does he need Miss Granger, a Muggle born at that? He would never stoop so low, unless-" A knock at the door ended the conversation abruptly._

_ "Enter," Dumbledore called softly. The door seemed to open freely and Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile. "You can remove the cloak boys and have a seat. We have much to discuss." Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood about Dumbledore's office. Ron's eyes wandered about the sleeping portraits and all the dark detectors laid about the table. Harry had eyes only for Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, he looked disheveled, worried, and most of all he looked determined. Dumbledore knew he would not get out of this night easily. Dodging around Harry Potter was no easy task, especially where his friends were concerned. He held his hand out and motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. Ron sat. Harry did not. "Ron, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, walking around his desk to lean on the edge, facing the window that looked over the lake. "I need both of you to be honest with me. If you don't we are all at a loss, and Miss Granger may never get the help she needs." Ron and Harry exchanged a look that was not lost on Dumbledore. "Now. Had either of you heard from Miss Granger this summer?" Ron spoke up first. Telling Dumbledore the gist of what happened that summer. The lack of communication from Hermione, Her not being on the train. He told him what Hermione had said about studying underneath Madam Pompfrey all summer. How she had been here at the castle the whole time. He started to explain what Harry and he had talked about until Harry exploded, "we know she wasn't here! And so do you!" he accused, striding over to Dumbledore. "So why do you need to know how much Ron and I know. What is going on Headmaster?" Harry's tone was not kindly and some of the portraits had tssked reproachfully. _

_ "Ah Harry, ever the bright student aren't you. Miss Granger, was not in fact, here at the castle all summer." Harry threw up his hands in frustration, Dumbledore put a hand up to stop his angry words from spilling out. Harry clenched his teeth and threw his hands over his chest. Waiting. "I will be the first to contest that not so brilliant lie was mine. Miss Granger was frightened this past summer. As you know, many muggles have been the target of recent attacks. Hermione did not want anyone knowing that she was sending away her parents, to protect them. Harry with your attachment to the Dark lord Hermione and I agreed to not include you, and Mister Weasley," Dumbledore smiled at his cleverness, "we both know you cannot keep things from Mister Potter." Ron gave a quick smile, his ears turned slightly red. "Now, if you two would be as kind not to let Miss Granger know I shared her secret…She's been most distressed about this situation. Now, about today's mishap. I believe someone had tried to poison Professor Slughorn, as he was supposed to test the student's potions, is this correct?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, mouths hanging agape, "I will take the silence as I am correct in my assumptions, Un fortunately, Miss Granger, bless her sole, wanted to make sure it was perfect. She is quite the students isn't she?" Dumbledore seemed to go somewhere else for a moment. Ron shrugged his shoulders at Harry. "Well boys," Dumbledore said unexpectantly, "Miss Granger should be clear for release tomorrow morning, be sure you're there for her, and remember, still our little secret." He gave a most convincing wink to the two boys, who finally, seemed to relax. " Now the real reason to bring you here" he continued, " I implore you to be on the lookout boys. Someone in this castle is hurting the students. I am afraid Miss Grangers' attack will not be the last. However, do not take this as a me granting you to be the defenders of the castle. It is meant only to be observational and if I hear of either of you gallivanting around it will not be so pleasant." Dumbledore gave them both a long, haunting stares. He took in the determination that was already so clearly etched into Harry's eyes, knowing he had just given Harry more fuel. He had to sigh inwardly. If this is what it took to keep Harry off of Hermione's true case, then the school could take the extra burden. "Off you go boys," Dumbledore suddenly spoke, "Chip chip." Harry and Ron both knew a dismissal when they saw one. _

_ Once the great doors closed Dumbledore sank into his seat. Headmaster Rydell spoke up first, "Albus, do you think it wise to tell Harry potter and his gang of miscreants of Draco's miss doings? You know how he is." Albus put his hands together, fingers lightly touching. "Arnan, letting Harry bother himself with this task is a much better use of his worries than letting him in on Voldemort's true plan for Miss Granger. If our assumptions are correct, Voldemort has already gotten the best witch of her age. We will need Harry and Ron later, when we have to take down Miss Granger, and the Dark Lord." The portraits all looked gravely at each other as Fawkes gave a mighty cry._

"Hermione," Harry said, testing the waters "How do you feel?" Hermione look at Harry for a second. Her head was swimming. She tried to place him but was unsuccessful for a moment. She shook her head, trying to clear the mist, and then she saw him. Him and Ron. What a wonderful sight! "Harry?" she started, uncertain "is everything ok?" The way he was staring at her made her un easy. What else had she been saying in her sleep? Had she sleep walked again? She swore she'd only done that once before. Before she could speak another word Ron had her clutched tightly around the neck. Hermione hugged him back, smiling half heartedly. Ron. Why couldn't she remember him? He was strange to her, like a distant memory from childhood it seemed.

Harry smiled again and Hermione's attention snapped back to him, Harry. Harry she knew, Harry she had to be close to. Madam Pompfrey gave her one last look over and announced her clear to go. Ron grabbed her right arm, Harry her left as they walked her out of the hospital wing. They were trying to fill her in on the nonsensical happenings of Hogwarts when they ran Head long into a blur of brilliant white. Draco Malfoy stood up, wand at the ready, "Better watch your step, Potter." He growled. He looked over at Ron and muttered something unintelligible, but when he saw Hermione he faltered. He stowed away his wand and turned to leave immediately. "If I were you Granger," he spat, "I'd keep better company." With that he strode down the entry. Hermione broke free of Harry and Ron; Draco! That was who she was supposed to see! The pull he had on her, it was who she had been looking for. As she started after him Ron grabbed her by the arm, laughing, "Hermione, as much as I loved watching you punch Draco the first time, we need to talk to you. There will be plenty of other opportunities to get the git." Hermione stopped and watched Draco walk away, he only turned back once to look at her, the fear in his eyes un mistakable to her. She let Ron and Harry drag her back up the stairs to the common room, chatting all the way.


	9. A Taste of Power Chapter 9

Draco tipped down the last flight of stairs, carefully watching Flitwicks' wand light disappear around the corner. He felt stupid. He should have never agreed to meet her in the middle of the night like this. What if they were caught? Or worse, someone saw them _together. _That thought alone made Draco sick. Had Professor Snape not insisted he spend more time with her, getting close to her he would have laughed at her invitation. He paced the 7th floor corridor 3 times before the door appeared. He went inside. Almost immediately his forearm stung with a pain he'd only known the one time. Hermione Granger's doe eyes stared back at him, and his dark mark seared with pain.

"Granger" He replied airily. Snape had already given him this task. A task he didn't think Draco could do. He would just have to prove him wrong on this too. No one thought that after his dad was imprisoned that the Dark lord would allow Draco into his circle. The mark on his arm already proved most wrong. He had told the Dark lord that Granger was the secret to un-raveling Potter, now his task was to get close to her. Find out as much as he could about Potter and his gang's knowledge and mis-doings. What he couldn't figure out was why Hermione Granger of all people asked HIM to meet HER. "Fancy meeting you here." He finished lamely. Hermione took a step closer to Draco, for the first time in six years she actually looked at him. He was handsome, truly. His silver hair was pushed back to reveal his masculine jaw line and shapely cheek bones. His silver blue eyes were captivating. Not to mention his clearly defined body was visible underneath his t-shirt. There was an air of mystery to him. A taste of forbiddances just being near him gave her, and that pull of power. That was why she was here. That was what she needed. "I will get right to the point with you, Malfoy" She didn't want to freak him out right away by addressing him by his first name, "I have watched you closely the last few years and I would like to help you weed out the filth from this school." She tried to put a twinge of distaste into her words, hoping he would bite. She needed him, he was her ticket to her mystery man, and she could feel it in her blood. "I am sick of being the only one at this school who cares about my studies. Most of the other Mudbloods take this as a summer camp. Like fun! This is serious and the credibility of this fine School of magic should not have people like them tainting its good name."

Malfoy's mouth hung slightly agape as he stared at her. He seemed to recover rather quickly, "Granger, you _are _a Mudblood." He said point blank. Hermione cooled her temper, she knew the only way to get him to take her serious was to use the one word she hated most. She could not discredit him by calling her out on her blood status now. She swallowed her pride, "I know, and every day I try to atone for my shameful background by doing the magical community good. I want to prove that I am here to help! I think very few of _us _should be allowed in the magical community. We are the top of our muggles and as such should have a station befitting that. Plus just think," she continued, but what was more concerning is that what she said next came from her heart. Like she truly believed it. Like this was what she was given magic for. "Us few Mudbloods could help enforce magical rule over muggles and put them in their rightful places! We have lived with them, know how they think and feel and act. Plus we can cause fear and pain where it will be the biggest impact because we know their weaknesses. In no time muggles will be back where they belong; serving the better kind." Draco was once again speechless. He stared at Hermione for a very long time. Hermione didn't know if he knew Occulmency but wasn't taking any chances. She closed her thoughts off from him. After a few very tense minuets Draco subsided, grudgingly. "Alright Granger, I don't know what you're playing at but I'll bite this time. Meet me here next Saturday. I have something big in mind for the people going to Hogsmeade." With a curt nod to Draco and her consent to meet him, Hermione slipped out the door first. On her way back to the dormitory she couldn't help but smile ruefully. This was too easy; she knew Draco was a troll. Draco allowed Hermione a five minuet head start before he left the room of requirement. He was very pleased with himself. This was too easy! He knew Granger always had the hots for him; she finally was coming to her senses. That was all the better with him, it was much easier to exploit a women who was in love.

As Hermione rounded the last bend on the way to the Gryffindor common room she heard a scuffle coming from the entrance of one of the secret passageways. She quickly pressed herself in to the shadows of the wall and slowed her breathing. Lavender Brown came bouncing through the opening, grinning like a love sick puppy. She tripped at the landing and fell. She lay sprawled out on the floor, giggling incessantly. "Come here," she cooed "Look at me," she replied in a sickly sweet tone "I trwipped and landed on my back for you. Won't you come here and make it all better Won-Won?" Hermione Froze, someone else was with her. The last thing she needed was to be caught out of bed this late at night, but it didn't seem as though Lavender was too concerned. A flame of bright orange practically leaped out of the portrait hole to the passageway. Hermione's blood went cold. "Oh my Lav-Lav! I think you've had one too many tonight already!" Ron Weasley sat down on the ground next to Lavender and ran his fingers through her long chestnut waives. Ron sipped on his bottle of fire whiskey and passed it to Lavender who was sitting up. "Oh Ron," she signed as she snuggled into his chest, taking a deep drink from the bottle. "It's been almost two months now; don't you think it's time to tell her?" Ron's ears immediately darkened.

"Lavender, she's mental that one! Plus she has too much on her plate right now. I just don't want to worry her any more than she has to be. Plus," he said, grabbing the Fire Whiskey leaning very close to her, "If I tell her then I won't have you all to myself anymore." He winked. Lavender giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron twisted his fingers into her hair and pulled her close. Lavender hiccupped and planted her mouth on Ron's. Both of them seemed like they were trying to eat the other's face. Hermione didn't think it was possible to get your tongue that deep while shagging someone but here it was, solid proof. Ron's hand snaked up the back of Lavender's robes where she grabbed it and placed it firmly on her Butt. She giggled as she pulled away and started nipping at Ron's ears. Hermione had seen enough. She was going to sneak by when a voice in head stopped her.

_"He's yours….He was always yours"_ it whispered seductively, _"Just a little curse to the pureblood whore. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed now was she_?" Hermione turned to look at the couple. Even thinking that word made her stomach turn inside out; jealously poured through her veins like fire as she unconsciously raised her wand. Without thinking about it or meaning to Hermione fired off a dark curse. Lavender Screamed and collapsed to the floor. Blood poured out of a gash the spanned from her cheek to her chest. Ron paled. He grasped his robe and pressed it tight into lavender's wound while screaming bloody murder. Hermione felt a brief flash of satisfaction as she slipped past Ron and lavender's body. She slipped into the portrait hole just as wand lights illuminated the corridor. As she pulled off her robe and slipped into her covers she was comforted by that same seductive drawl. _"Very good, my pet. Now come to me. Sleep. Sleep now and come to me." _Hermione feel asleep instantly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.


	10. The next victim Chapter 10

Ron was still pacing the common room when Hermione got to the bottom. She was beyond furious. Ron had yet to say thank you to her, or even explain himself to Hermione since that night. Hermione had become Ron's messenger pigeon since Lavender was still on bed rest in the girl's dormitory. Hermione had been woken up early in the morning by a concerned Pavarti. Pavarti loved gossip so Hermione gasped and looked horrified in all the right places as she told her about Ron and lavenders' secret lovecapades. She then told her about what happened and what Madam Pompfrey had to say about it. The rumor around the school was akin to when the basilisk had started attacking. Everyone was beyond worried and the teachers whispered of dark magic. Diligently though she had gone with Harry to the hospital wing to visit Ron and lavender who were just as sickly a site as they were that night in the corridor. Ron sheepishly told Harry and Hermione about lavender. Harry laughed and congratulated the two, commenting on how it all made sense now. Hermione gave a faint smile and sat on the edge of the bed. Quietly. On more than one occasion of 'helping' lavender Hermione had to listen to her bather on about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean for it to happen and that she knew Hermione always liked Ron, to which Hermione put a stop to immediately. Lavender seemed to find this the best news in the world, and from that point on decided the Hermione was the best person to tell _everything _too because she was Ron's best friend. On numerous occasions Hermione had to stop herself from killing the Hoe then and there as her rage engulfed her.

Harry soon came down the stairs, already feeling the tension between his two best friends. Harry had been waiting for the explosion between the two that did not seem likely to come soon enough. Hermione had become even more distant and reserved while Ron continued to be his own daft self, sputtering on about "lav lav" all too often. Harry decided to talk to Ron about it tonight. At least he could see how much it hurt Hermione to hear about it. "Hey Hermione." He said to her. Hermione looked at him and whispered back a quick hello. "So, this is all sort of crazy huh? I never would have thought Ron beat US to the punch." He tried his dry humor on her. It didn't work. "Hermione, were you planning on going to Hogsmeade today? I know Ron is going to wait for Lavender and take her out for an hour or two, but I thought maybe just me and you could go? Maybe we could talk about what happened to Lavender. Remember what Dumbledore told Ron and I?" He looked around the common room, making sure no one could hear, "I bet this is another one of those attacks!" He looked pleased with his cunning when Hermione finally looked at him. She had been wrestling with herself all week about today. Valentine 's Day. The day she was suppose to help Draco. Hermione put on her best smile, "Harry go and enjoy yourself. I think I'm going to stick around here for a while. See if Madam Pompfrey needs some help." Harry glared at her. No matter how much Ron and he grilled her about this she keep up the lie about the internship. Even more frustrating was that madam Pompfrey did as well. He and Ron knew it was a lie. Dumbledore told them! However Hermione would not tell them what was really going on. Harry only wished he could help her deal with the temporary loss of her parents. He knew how worried she must really be. "Alright Hermione," he said, defeated "But I'll be in Honeydukes if you change your mind. I want to get Lavender some sweets and Ron and I are almost out-" at this Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation and stormed out of the portrait hole. Snarling about how everything has turned into "Lavender this and that." Harry stood shock still as Ron came over, "What was that about mate?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "I don't think she likes Lavender Ron." Ron looked hurt. Before he could protest Harry told Ron about Hermione, and how he thinks she feels. Instead of Ron reacting how he thought he would, Ron fumed with rage. "How dare she! How _dare _she! She has no right Harry! If she had wanted me then she's had 6 years to ask! She only wants this because someone else saw how cool I really am and now she regrets not asking. Well to bad for HER! Stupid git!" With that Ron stormed out of the portrait hole as well. Harry sat down in an arm chair, completely drained. "This is just great." He sighed.

Hermione's tears blinded her has she sprinted for the room of requirement. She didn't know why it hurt so much. Ron was a stupid git anyways. He hadn't noticed her in 6 years, why would this year be any different. She quickly paced the hallway and waiting for the door to appear and hurled herself inside. She smashed into Draco Malfoy and fell to the ground. "Oye! Don't you walk with your eyes OPEN Granger!" He screamed as they disentangled. Hermione pulled her knees under her chin and continued to weep. Draco looked stunned, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say. Finally he sat next to her. "What is it Granger? Are your teeth to big again? You sprouting fur everywhere?" Draco grinned at his compassion toward her. See, he DID pay attention. Hermione swallowed before answering. "It's that stupid stupid boy! How could he choose _lavender! _What does he see in her?" Hermione wiped the tear from her eye and slumped over her knees, looking defeated. Draco was not the best at this, but if he was going to use Hermione Granger to his benefit, now was the time to get in. He slowly, carefully reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked at her then. She didn't seem to be fairing any better than the last time he saw her in his parent's dungeon. She really was pretty and her confidence and skills with a wand were downright sexy. Hermione had barely flinched at his touch so he moved a little closer. Their arms brushed and he felt a slight stir inside of him. "So what's so great about the Weasel king anyway? He's a blood traitor and so is that Lavender Brown. Are you ready to start getting what you want Granger? Aren't you sick of someone else always getting the spoils? I've got a plan already in motion, but I need your help to finish it. Are you still ready to change the world with me?" Draco turned those magnificent eyes to her and she felt that familiar feeling within her, pulling her toward him. She was ready. "Alright" she started, and then had a sudden idea, "But first you have to help me." Draco nodded his consent. "Why did you get me out of your parent's house that day. You knew what they would do to you, didn't you? Why risk it all for a Mudblood like me?" Draco had not expected this. Nor could he really explain to her the furry he had felt when he saw Worm tail dragging her through his front door; Unconscious, bloody and bruised. A pit of rage had imbedded itself in him that day and he swore he'd get her out. Here it was, the truth that was going to win him Granger and an all access pass to Potter. "The truth Granger?" He looked at her and she nodded, slowly. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. "I like you. When I saw what they had done to you—and what they were still planning to do to you…I couldn't just stand by and watch; In my own home Hermione. In my own home! I paid dearly that day, but not anything close to what they gave you." Hermione's mouth was open now. That was the last thing she had expected, but she remembered that day like it was yesterday. His touch—his tone. It was so gentle, so southing. She just couldn't believe after all these years of torture that was what was behind it all. _He liked her._ "How long Draco?" He gave her a sad look before answering, "Almost 3 years, Ever since you had the guts to punch me." Hermione's head spun with this news. "Okay Draco, Lets get this show on the road." Hermione stood back up, smoothing out her skirt. Draco grinned. Like taking candy from a muggle.

Harry shouldered his way through the crowd and caught Ron gingerly helping Lavender sit in a booth. He waived to them and Ron motioned him over. "Hiya Lavender!" he said cheerfully, setting down his butterbeer and packages from Honeydukes. "How are you feeling?" Lavender looked up at being addressed, "Oh, hey Harry. I'm doing good, still very weak but madam Pompfrey said fresh air would do me some good." She smiled as she watched Ron returning with a few drinks. He gave her a kiss on the head and sat down next to her. Harry took the seat opposite them. "Thank you my little Won-Won" She smiled, grabbing a cup. Ron turned red as he watched Harry try not to laugh. They joked a bit back and forth, enjoying the Saturday. "Hey Harry look!" Ron pointed to the door where a very ragged looking Hermione was shoving her way to the bar. "Oye! Hermione! Over here!" Ron bellowed. Hermione looked over and motioned she'd be right there. Lavender made a face as she sipped her drink that was not lost by Harry. Hermione bustled over and sat next to Harry. She made all the niceties of conversation with Ron and lavender, then with Harry. They started to talk about their DADA groups and the ridiculous assignment when Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She carefully closed the door and went into a stall. Her breathing quickened as she carefully undid a package. It weighed heavy in her hands. She stood still and waited, luckily it was busy and within moments someone else came into the bathroom. Katie Bell and her friend Marina came crashing inn, gabbing loudly about Fred Weasley. Hermione took a deep breath and pointed her wand at Katie. "Imperio" she said softly. She felt the familiar tingle that ran up her arm as she took control of Katie Bell. While her friend was busy Hermione directed her into the stall next to her and slid her the package to give to Dumbledore. She impressed into Katie to get it to Dumbledore, say it was a box of candy from Rosemary. She listened closely as Katie left the stall. "Katie what is that?" she heard Marina ask. "It's nothing Marina," Replied Katie. "Let's get going, I want to give this to Dumbledore before he goes to bed." Marina hesitated and asked Katie about the package again as they exited.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and left the bathroom, heading back for her table. "Alright guys, I need to go get some sleep before doing all the homework tomorrow. You guys staying or going?" Hermione grabbed her jacket and drained the last of her butterbeer. Harry, Ron and Lavender also agreed to get going. They bundled up and headed out as a group. In front of them they saw Katie and Marina arguing. Hermione's heart sank. "Guys look," Harry started but before he could finish Katie screamed. At once the four of them dashed up the road to the girls. Katie rose in the air on her own accord and continued to scream. It was the worst noise they had ever heard. Finally she stopped and fell to the ground in a heap. Marina sobbed next to the package Hermione had slipped Katie. "Marina, what happened?" Hermione asked, seemingly concerned. "She—She has been acting strange since we left the three broomsticks," She sobbed, shaking hysterically. "She—she got that package somewhere and I told her to leave it—but-but she said—she said she had to give it to someone! I tried to take it from her-and-and-and" Marina couldn't continue after that. Harry went to grab the package to inspect it. "Harry NO!" Hermione shouted without thinking, "You don't know what it is!" Harry nodded and took off his scarf, carefully wrapping the entire package in it before picking it up. A few more students had gathered around and Hagrid came bounding up the path. "Ok now—let me see her!" He pushed past Ron and Lavender. "Hagrid, I think she touched this." Harry said, showing Hagrid the parcel. Hagrid nodded deftly, scooped up Katie and looked at the students. "Get back to yer dorms right away. Marina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, lavender, meet me in Professor Dumbledore's' office." With that Hagrid sprinted back to the castle with Katie bell between his massive arms. Hermione and the others looked and each other fearfully and had no choice but to follow silently after Hagrid's massive shape. Hermione felt good inside. She swelled with pride as her voice praised her once more. "_That's it my pet. Now it begins. We will have our victory!"_


End file.
